That Moment
by ILoveUkitake96
Summary: This is my first story so please don't be harsh. Ayane is requested to move squad by a short white haired captain. Love is in the air. ToshiroXOC p.s. sorry i'm no good at summary's.


One Shot (Toshiro Hitsugaya)

INFO

NAME : AYANE MIROWASHI

AGE : UNKNOWN (SAME AGE AS TOSHIRO)

ZAMPAKU-TO NAME : KALKAZU

ZAMPAKU-TO ABILITY: CONTROL MATTER RANGEING FROM PLANTS TO HOLLOWS

RANK : ORRIGINALLY 3RD SEAT 6TH SQUAD

NOW 3RD SEAT 10TH SQUAD

LOOKS : 2 INCHES SHORTER THAT TOSHIRO, WHITE HAIR WITH PASTLE RED STREAKS, CRIMSON RED EYES, NORMAL SHINIGAMI UNIFORM WITH ZAMPAKU-TO ON BACK, HILT OF ZAMPAKU-TO IS RED AND SHE USES A WHITE SASH TO HOLD HER ZAMPAKU-TO IN PLACE.

"RENJI!" I shouted as I chased the tall redhead down the 6th squad corridors reasons being I am conscious about my height and Renji loves to mock me because it. Although I have to admit he is still one of my best friends along with Momo and Rangiku. If height was the only problem I wouldn't be chasing him right now but he had to bring Captain Hitsugaya into it and- "Oof - R-Renji?" I stuttered bringing me out of my thoughts I had run into him. {sighs} "what are you doing" I said walking around him to see him laughing. Laughing? Why on earth is he laughing? I thought. I was half angry and half confused at his sudden halt and when looked at me he laughed louder. "What's with Renji?" I turned around to see Rangiku looking just as confused as I was so I shrugged. "not sure what are you doing here?"

"Toshiro's talking to captain Kuchiki!" she replied.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" we turned to the short white haired lad walking out of the office with captain Kuchiki.

Why is everyone taller than me? I thought as I looked at him he wasn't much taller but he still left me feeling and looking relatively small.

"Ayane?, your moving to squad 10 for the time being, captain Hitsugaya needs use of your specific expertise. Understood?" captain Kuchiki asked in his monotone attitude

I nodded "y-yes captain, Understood".

After that was said Kuchiki re-entered his office and Hitsugaya turned to walk away as he said "Rangiku, Ayane come with me then!" he moved his hand gesturing for us to follow.

Renji's laughter didn't subside which confused me greatly, until he earned a respectable scolding from captain Kuchiki. You see Renji and Rangiku are the only ones who know about my crush on captain Hitsugaya and that's what I was trying to tell you earlier he mocked my height then brought Hitsugaya into it. {sighs} what a bad day. So far!.

"hmm this specific expertise? What is it?" Rangiku whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Erm how do I answer this. I have the ability to control living and dead matter e.g. plants, animals, humans, hollows etc.

"I can contr-"

"using her Zampakuto she can control anything that lives or has died ranging from plants to hollows!" Hitsugaya cut me off and I'm glad he did until

"Awe Toshiro's been doing his homework. Took an interest in Ayane have we?" Rangiku replied if you can say it was a reply. Her smile widened when she looked at me noticing the blush that crept onto my face.

"what!, no!, and do have to remind you that it's captain Hitsugaya?" he blurted out. He turned around a little enough so I could see the growing blush on his face.

"oh, well I was only asking. Captain!" Rangiku countered.

Poor lad having Rangiku as a lieutenant must be torture!.

~ 1 week later ~

"Awaken Kalkazu!" I mumbled this was getting tiresome training hour on end with Rangiku while captain Hitsugaya watched from the sidelines. Animation, raise the roots. As I thought those words vines came from the ground and rapped around Rangiku. What was the point in making a fuss I had already won so I walked up to her and tapped her with my Zampakuto. "your dead" I said in a mocking tone. She moved some before replying "I know that, will you let me go now?".

"hmm obey or not to obey" I said putting my finger to my lips in a thinking manner.

"Ayane?… your just showing off now!"

"what?"

"you won and now your showing off in front of Toshiro!" a sadistic smirk forming on her face. God she spends to much time with Captain Ichimaru.

This was one thing I didn't like people saying that I'm showing off… for a boy.

"let her go Ayane!"

I whipped my head round at the sound of his voice

"yea captain" the vines turned to ash and fell to the ground as I was jumped by Rangiku. Should have expected that. Which earned a raised eyebrow from Hitsugaya along with whispers and funny looks from other shinigami.

"ohh don't like it do you?" Rangiku stated as she started tickling me. Ohh boy.

"ha-ha no. stop please. Ha-ha ran, ha giku ha-ha."

"Rangiku stop it!" Hitsugaya's reiatsu suddenly grew higher. Rangiku got of me and apologized. Wow this was new."I don't think Ayane needs any of your messing on Rangiku sh-" he was interrupted by Rangiku

"okay captain although there's a festival tonight and were going so I hope you don't mind if I borrow your girlfriend for the night?"

"HUH!" both you and Hitsugaya said in unison a blush forming on both your faces.

Rangiku smiled at her success.

"awe captain Hitsugaya is there something your not telling us?" she asked

"what is that supposed to mean? Ayane you can go now!" Hitsugaya asked

"yes captain" I nodded leaving the captain with his lieutenant. Along with the rest of the shinigami.

Girlfriend? What's she on?

(Toshiro's P.O.V)

"captain I know you like her so why don't you admit it?" Rangiku asked following her captain to his office.

"I honestly don't have a clue what your talking about!" he countered

"well that's a first" she said more to her self

Hitsugaya groaned in annoyance as his eyebrows twitched

"ohh come on captain you would make such a cute couple your so short!" she stated matter-of-factly

"what did you just say Rangiku?" Hitsugaya growled

"what you are short captain that cant be helped although she is shorter!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING SHORT wait shorter who are we talking about?" Hitsugaya yelled questionably. Rangiku had an anime sweat drop.

"who were you thinking about captain?" she asked ignoring his question.

"well actually I wasn't thinking of anyone"

"well I was talking about Ayane captain!" Rangiku said

"Ayane?" Hitsugaya looked up to notice they were at his office.

"Rangiku you wanted to go to that festival right? Well you ca-" he turned to see Rangiku running in the other direction "should have know {sighs}" Hitsugaya entered his office to find all of Rangiku's paperwork on his desk "that woman I'll kill her!". he grabbed the papers and placed then on her desk as he sat down he had one thing on his mind. 'Ayane, is it really that obvious'.

(1hour later Ayane's P.O.V)

"Rangiku that's the 8th kimono you look great can we go now?" I moaned

"its not quite right!" Rangiku said posing in front of the mirror she had a short thigh length (baby) pink kimono with Sakura petals decorating the lower fabric and sleeves.

"I think I prefer the orange one! What do you think?" she asked.

pulled a face before answering "the orange one it goes with you hair!"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Rangiku questioned. God she gets moody when it comes to how she looks.

I waved my hands in front of myself "no, no, no that's not what I meant I just prefer it that's all!"

Rangiku smiled "orange it is" finally. I thought. Unlike Rangiku I had settled for a red knee length kimono with a black sash and black heels to match not to make me taller just Rangiku insisted I did. My hair was curled and in a elegant looking barrette with black and red gems. Rangiku on the other hand now had an orange thigh length kimono showing most of her chest with a white sash and higher strapped heels. Her hair was left down like normal but she had a silver diamond hair pin to go with her outfit.

"you ready now?" I questioned. She nodded in reply and headed for the door.

(at festival)

"wow this place looks… wow!" I said as we ventured into the crowded streets.

"Rangiku… Ayane!" Renji, Momo and Izuru shouted in unison running towards me and Rangiku

They stopped to catch their breath before Renji spoke.

"your taller why are you taller?"

"there called heels Renji!" I snarled with an anime vein. Rangiku sweat dropped and looked over the area before waving rapidly. Nanao and her captain walked over with wide smiles on there faces

"Nanao… I haven't seen you in a while you to captain Kyoraku" I said to them. Nanao had a floor length light blue kimono on with cream sash and a slit up the side so she was able to move.

"little Ayane it has been a while hasn't it and you 3 look stunning" Shunsui said looking over at me, Rangiku and Momo with his eyes glistening.

"so what's with the heels trying to impress a certain som-oof - oowww" Renji started till I punched him causing to grip at his side in pain. Everyone laughed while I had a triumphant smile etched on my face

"little b-"

"say something Renji?" I asked my smile still visible. "no" he replied.

"ahh good!"

By this time everyone had started walking stopping at stalls that look interesting. Shunsui winning a small kitten like teddy and a bigger bear which he gave to Rangiku and Nanao. So Rangiku was now walking with a small cat held in place by her breast which she let Shunsui do after a few glasses of sake.

As the night progressed Rangiku and Shunsui got more and more drunk whereas everybody else went easy.

"Rangiku?" we turned to the voice to see Hitsugaya stood with a raised eyebrow. Rangiku was currently on Renji's lap downing more and more sake in the middle of a competition with Shunsui.

"oh captain!, whaat yoou doin' ear? Wannt a drink?" she asked.

"no thank you how mu-"

"6 bottles and still going cap'n!" I interrupted taking a sip of my water since I refused to drink like Momo and Nanao who had settled with smoothies they got from a stall not long ago.

"I see"

"You look down what's wrong" I asked.

"I got left with all the paperwork! Is that a cat?" he looked over at Rangiku puzzled.

"ha-ha, no well not a real one captain Kyoraku won it!"

"call mee Shunsui" Shunsui added downing another glass.

I smiled over at him.

"where you going anyway captain?" I asked

"home" he replied as I remembered something about him going to visit captain Ukitake.

"hey, captain Hitsugaya, since its getting late maybe you should take our little Ayane home?" Renji blurted. My smile turned into a glare towards him and Izuru who was shaking besides him trying to hide his laughter.

"she can stay here if she wants to!" Hitsugaya said looking away from the group.

"no I'm bored anyway" I said rising from my seat still glaring daggers at Renji. What a baka. I hope he remembers in the morning so I don't have to explain while I beat the shit out of him.

"come on captain!" I said walking away soon followed reluctantly by my white haired captain.

We turned a corner to see the streets were no longer glowing. We continued walking in silence but it was way to awkward. Please say something!. Think of something!. Think!. {sigh} nothing!.

"why didn't you stay?" he asked.

"I told you I was bored!" I told him not looking in his direction.

(Toshiro's P.O.V)

"I told you I was bored!" she said sounding disappointed. No she wasn't.

"okay"

"what do you think of me?" she asked.

"erm, well I… you" I stuttered. She sighed and looked at me. Her beautiful red eyes looking into mine.

"never mind don't know why I asked!" she smile.

"your beautiful" woah wait did I just say that out loud. Yes. She looked shocked as I panicked trying to look every direction so I didn't look at her.

"what, really?" she asked after gaining her composure.

I continued to walk going red in the face.

"captain?"

I smiled finally calming down.

"just call me Toshiro! and yeah I guess!" I said still not looking at her but straight ahead.

"you guess?" she asked.

"you are beautiful!" she was. And wait she's smiling. I now looked at her.

"I guess for a captain I'm quite the coward!" I stated simply.

(Ayane's P.O.V)

"I guess for a captain I'm quite the coward!" he stated. I looked at him with my brow raised.

"why?" I asked.

"because the girl that I like seems to be the only person who doesn't notice my feelings towards her and I'm to scared to tell her how I feel!" he said. He likes someone else.

"just ask her then she knows how you feel about her and you don't have to worry about it any more and you never know the feeling might be mutual!… Is it Momo?" I asked. He chuckled lightly.

"no Ayane the girl I like is you… I love you!" he said it shocked me. He loves me. I looked at him as he tried to study my facial expressions. We had stopped walking when I replied

"I love you too Toshiro" he smiled as he inched closer to me pressing his lips sweetly on mine. Instantly my eyes closed and I put my arms around his neck him putting his hands on my lower back pulling me closer and deepened the kiss little did we know about the group of people giggling around the corner.

(Nobody's P.O.V)

"He-he I knew that would work way to go Renji!" Momo whispered. Renji replied with a victorious grin.

"they look adorable" Nanao cooed.

"there not chiildrenn" Shunsui and Rangiku said in unison.

"come on lets leave 'em be before they notice us" Izuru whispered and turned to walk away followed by everyone else

(Ayane's P.O.V)

I had a huge smile on my face when me and Toshiro parted. He soon let go of my waist making me pout but that only made him laugh and grab my hand I smiled again as he started walking.

"come on Ayane lets go home!"

I will always remember that moment!


End file.
